The limitations of the cephalometric method in the study of craniofacial anomalies has long been appreciated. In the past cephalometrics has been dominated by the study of relative movements of landmark points within the face. Unfortunately much of the important information regarding facial structure lies on the surfaces between these points. Three dimensional CT scans have provided a rich new data source whereby these surfaces can be appreciated. As experience with 3D CT grew, it became obvious that it could not be used for long-term longitudinal studies. The high cost of these studies, radiation dose, sedation requirements in infants, and the hour or more of scan time required preclude its use for routine longitudinal followup. These studies are justifiable preoperatively as they have direct therapeutic impact on the treatment of the patient, but they are difficult to justify postoperatively on the basis of intellectual curiousity. A facial light scanner has been developed which will be used to collect longitudinal records of facial surface shape. The per patient cost is extremely low; radiation is not required and the scan is completed in seconds. The simplicity of the data collection and its lack of toxicity suggest its use in the study of first degree relatives of each patient as they return for routine followup. This device may also be used for the three dimensional input of dental model records.